The Legend of Ice and Fire
by LittleDragon94
Summary: Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara are transported to an unfamiliar world with kings on every corner and armies on every road. Can they navigate this new world safely and reunite to find a way back to the Midlands? How will they fit into this game of thrones?
1. RICHARD I

_**An Author's Note:**_

_**Good day! Unless you are, of course, reading this at night… in which case – good night!**_

_**I digress.**_

_**So this is my latest FanFiction story and is a crossover between the TV shows of A Game of Thrones and The Legend of the Seeker. If you haven't watched either one of those… WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO WATCH THEM NOW!**_

_**Here's a bit of info for you about the way I'm writing this:**_

_**1. **I'm using the TV shows rather than the books because it is easier. Both of the book series' have extremely complex plots and I would rather not have to spend ages trying to work my story into those plots which I would have to do because I get kind of compulsive about complying with canon. Also Terry Goodkind doesn't want any FanFiction about his books so that wasn't an option._

_**2. **There will be details from the GoT just because there are some bits that aren't in the TV show yet. But I don't think I'll be revealing spoilers – if I do could you let me know and I'll put a spoiler alert up or something._

_**3. **This will ultimately become an AU fic because the LotS characters can't go anywhere without messing things up or being generally badass, both of which would affect the GoT plot._

_**4. **I won't be updating this regularly as I have a number of other FanFics on the go, two of which I'm attempting to update weekly. Not to mention my impending AS Level exams which are a month away and I spent the entire day writing this fic and ironing out any bumps in the plot for the first few chapters. So all in all, if I don't promise to update regularly then I won't be distracted when I do actually get down to revising._

_**That is all. Thank you for reading (if you did actually read that).**_

_**As usual, a massive thank you to both of the authors of the books (George RR Martin and Terry Goodkind) without whom the TV shows wouldn't have been made and I would be down a number of OTPs as well as a FanFic. I take credit for this plot only, everything else belongs to other, better, people.**_

_**LittleGuitar94**_

* * *

RICHARD

'Kahlan! Kahlan!' Richard lowered his hands and sunk to his knees on the icy ground. He had been calling Kahlan's name for the past half an hour as he and Cara trudged through the wintry landscape.

'Come on Richard,' Cara ordered, pulling him back to his feet. 'We need to find shelter before this snow gets any heavier.'

'But what if Kahlan and Zedd are still out there?'

'Zedd's a wizard and Kahlan's not an idiot – they'll be fine. We, on the other hand, are vulnerable out in the open, and I don't like it.'

Reluctantly, Richard agreed. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kahlan and Zedd out in the unknown land, but Cara was right: they would freeze if the snow became any heavier.

He didn't even know where they were. One moment, he Kahlan, Cara and Zedd were taking shelter from the strong winds in a wood on the way from the Pillars of Creation, where he and Kahlan had defeated the Keeper of the Underworld, to Aydendril where Kahlan could begin to restore peace to the Midlands. From there they would go on to D'Hara where Richard would become the new Lord Rahl.

They were about a fortnight away from Aydendril when the wind began. They had found shelter in some woods and Richard drifted off to sleep with his arms around Kahlan; calm and contented.

He had barely closed his eyes for a moment before he felt himself thrown up in the air. He couldn't hear over the wind that had found them once more. He could barely open his eyes because they stung so much, but he kept them wide open. He could see the terror in Kahlan's wide blue eyes as her hand slipped in his grasp and her long black hair whipped around her face.

The wind seemed to be trying to separate them, but after so long believing that they could never be together and only recently finding out that they could, Richard wasn't letting go of her so easily.

The muscles in his arms were screaming out for him to give in; he was losing his grip on Kahlan's hand. Richard didn't even know where Cara and Zedd were. They had been on the other side of the camp fire – maybe they had found something to hang onto, they wouldn't have been close enough to hang onto each other like Richard and Kahlan were.

Was it Richard's imagination or had the wind become stronger? Richard felt Kahlan's hand slip further until they were only clinging to each other by their interlocked fingers. Any moment now he would lose her to the wind.

He cried out as her hand was wrenched from his grasp.

'No!' he was spinning, twisting, turning in the air. He saw the tree as it flew towards him. No, as he flew towards it. Was it his imagination or did the tree have a face? He was about to hit the tree regardless. He tensed and covered his head with his arms, waiting for the impact.

When he finally hit something it turned out to be the cold, hard ground. Cara was sprawled not far from him. Falling snow melted on contact with her red leather Mord-Sith uniform.

Richard scrambled to his feet and began to scream Kahlan's name. She had to be somewhere, wherever they were. He barely noticed that his pack and sword were on the floor beside where he had landed.

* * *

He grabbed his pack from the floor and belted on the Sword of Truth before surveying his surroundings.

To the north he could make out a wood. To the east he could see nothing, maybe the outline of what could be a road, but otherwise there was nothing obvious. The south was much the same story. To the west there were hills and a shimmering patch that could only indicate a lake or a stretch of water.

'Let's go north,' he told Cara, 'we can wait out this snowfall undercover in the forest and find a settlement in the morning.' He also wondered if he could work out where they were by the trees in the wood – he was a woods guide after all, and night was falling fast.

* * *

_**How was that? Reviews are welcome as too are constructive criticisms :)**_


	2. KAHLAN I

KAHLAN

_Where were they?_ She had called Richard's name until her voice was hoarse. Zedd was beside her trying to work out their location from the clouds and the blooming stars above. All Kahlan knew was that there was sand everywhere and no Richard.

She looked down at her hands. She could still feel the warmth of his hands as they clung to each other before the wind ripped them apart. She was beginning to think that the wind was not natural.

Zedd sighed and collapsed on the sand beside her.

'I haven't the foggiest where we are! The stars are all in the wrong place for anywhere I've been in the Midlands and the clouds aren't making any sense – they're completely foreign to me!' Kahlan could have told him that they weren't in the Midlands. She had spent her life travelling through that land – she knew every nook and cranny of it. And the particular nook that she and Zedd were found themselves in was very unfamiliar.

'Then we're either in D'Hara, Westland or the Old Kingdom,' she summarised.

Zedd ticked off the places she had named on his long fingers, 'Judging by the position of the sea to the south and east of us we can rule out D'Hara,' he lowered his index finger. 'Westland has nowhere with this expanse of sand, it's also nowhere near this dry – Westland is humid in hot areas.' He lowered his middle finger. 'So therefore the only place we could be is the Old Kingdom, purely because this heat feels like death by nothingness and only the Sisters of Light could contrive a death so uneventful.'

Kahlan had to smile at the wizard, even the smallest inkling of where they could be was a bonus.

'We should get moving then,' she shrugged her pack onto her shoulders – it had been lying conveniently beside where she had fallen. 'There's only sand and sea to the east of us, so I say we go south west. There's something over there that looks like it might be a village.'

'And where there are people, there's food!' Zedd cried happily, forcing his lanky body back to its feet.

_And maybe we'll find Richard_, Kahlan thought as they set off across the sands.

* * *

What Kahlan had taken to be a village was in fact a city: a city of sprawling mud-brick hovels surrounding a city wall which encircled a tall castle with walls the colour of sand. Their perspective was altered by distance.

'Well that doesn't look like Tanimura,' Zedd noted.

'It's the only place we can see, so we have to go in,'

As they walked through the streets of the city as the sun was setting, Kahlan noticed all the weird looks that she and Zedd were getting.

'Let's find a tavern,' she told Zedd, 'we need to find out where we are.' He nodded and began asking various people directions to the nearest tavern. The temperature dropped considerably as Kahlan and Zedd approached the city wall and passed through the tall walls in search of a tavern called the Speared Sun. As they walked they were approached by a number of women and men. Kahlan knew what they wanted and she had no problem turning them away, Zedd however looked more than tempted by a few of the young brown-skinned girls who passed them.

'Here we are,' she said at last, quite ready to sleep where she stood. Fatigue was starting to set in. She stepped over the threshold of the worn looking building and was met with warmth from a fire blazing in the hearth. It took a moment for Kahlan's eyes to adjust to the dim firelight. Zedd stepped in behind her. Kahlan looked around at the fairly large inn. In a corner beside the fire there was a willowy young woman sat between two broad shouldered men. On the other side of the room a table was crowded with armoured men with a crest that Kahlan didn't recognise: a golden sun pierced by a spear. The men were playing dice.

'This looks pleasant enough,' Zedd commented. They headed to the bar where a lady stood taking orders. 'Excuse me, my dear woman; do you have a room and board to spare for an old man and his daughter? We are so weary from travel,'

'One dragon,' the woman replied in an odd accent.

'I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right my dear, a dragon?'

'Yes,' the woman looked at Zedd as though he was stupid, 'a dragon. Gold coin. Money? For room and board.'

'Ah,' Zedd looked at Kahlan and they both realised that wherever they were they had no money to pay for anything. 'We don't have any money,' Zedd told the woman apologetically.

'Then why are you here? You cannot get anything for no money. Out of my inn!' The woman moved around the bar as though to usher Kahlan and Zedd out of her establishment. But before she could, the woman Kahlan had seen beside the fire intervened.

'I'll pay for them Aly,' she told the landlady, and refused any argument. 'I'll pay Aly, don't worry,'

'It's okay, we can find somewhere else,' Kahlan began, the woman looked at her critically.

'With no money? You won't find anywhere but the streets outside the city for free, and even there you might need some coin to get rid of any attention. It's easier if I pay for you, believe me. Besides, I'd like to talk to you and your… father.' Kahlan saw her sense and also noted that she didn't believe that Zedd was her father.

'Come, sit with me by the fire,' the woman ordered Kahlan and Zedd, she clicked her fingers and the two men who had been sitting beside her got up and left. They were also wearing the sigil that the soldiers were wearing.

'Thank you very much,' Zedd told the woman when the landlady set a plate of meat down in front of him, 'we've been travelling for months without a proper meal.'

'May I ask your names?' the woman asked, taking a sip of wine. She had long, straight, black hair tied back in a braid laced with red and gold wire. She had pale skin that stood out in the room full of tanned faces, and her high cheekbones and full lips suggested that she was nobly born. Kahlan had seen enough kings, queens and lords in the Midlands to see that those features were common in the aristocracy no matter there you were.

'Ruben Ribnick,' said Zedd through a mouthful of mutton.

'Kahlan,' Kahlan wasn't sure whether to trust this woman, but she didn't have a readymade backup story like Zedd did. After all, in the Midlands the Mother Confessor could go anywhere with no questions asked.

'Nymeria Sand,' the woman replied, 'call me Nym. So where are you travelling from?'

'That's a bit of a long story,' Kahlan interrupted before Zedd could go off on one and possibly get them into hot water. 'We're actually a bit lost – could you tell us where we are?'

Nym looked surprised. 'Sunspear, of course.'

'Is that in the Old Kingdom?' Zedd asked.

'Sunspear is in Dorne, a very old kingdom to be sure, but I've never heard it referred to as that before,' she considered both Zedd and Kahlan for a moment, 'you're not from around here are you?'

'No,' Kahlan conceded, 'it seems that we are a _very_ long way from home,'

'Well I'll let you get some sleep tonight, then tomorrow I will take you to my father – Prince Oberyn Martell – he'll be able to help you get back home.' She stood up and bid them a goodnight before rejoining the two soldiers she had sat by earlier.

Kahlan looked over at Zedd who raised his wild-looking eyebrows. 'At least we know where we are.'

* * *

_**Same again - reviews and criticisms welcome! :)**_


	3. RICHARD II

**_Back again! Sorry it took so long, I decided to wait until the end of Series 2 to know how this story fits into the TV Show... Speaking of, what did you guys think of Series 2?_**

* * *

RICHARD

'What's that?' Richard sat up sharply, reaching for his sword. Cara was crouched not far away. It had been her turn to keep watch after Richard took most of the night. Not that Richard had actually got any sleep – he was too busy worrying about what may have happened to Kahlan and Zedd.

Richard listened intently, straining to hear what Cara had heard. There was nothing, but then the cold wind blew through the trees, carrying with it the sound of voices.

'We'll stop here for the night,' said one voice. Female, Richard thought. 'Let the little lords get some sleep.' An unintelligible mumble seemed to agree with her.

Richard crept over beside Cara.

'I'll go check it out,' he told her in a whisper.

'If we go anywhere, we'll go together,' she insisted, 'we don't know where we are, and we could easily get lost in this snow.' She was right. They had spoken for hours about where they could be, but neither could figure out where in the Midlands seemed to fit the geography of the land.

'Fine,' Richard accepted. Then with their packs back on their backs, they set off quietly towards the voices on the wind.

* * *

On the trunks of the trees Richard spotted the tell-tale orange glow of a nearby fire. He took Cara in a circle a small distance away from where the voices were. Edging around, he found a good spot from which he could see the group clearly, but the group couldn't see him.

The fire they had kindled was sheltered from the wind by the large trees that Richard didn't recognise. They were near what Richard assumed to be the heart of the wood – he had led Cara there because it was usually the warmest part of any forest as it was out of the harshest wind.

Peering through into the small clearing, Richard spied four people: a woman, two young boys and a tall, broad man. The woman was building up the fire while the man was sat down against a tree. He was the one doing the mumbling. From where he was crouched, it sounded like he was saying 'Hodor' over and over again. The two boys were lying down on the ground, wrapped in blankets.

Richard looked to Cara. 'They seem alright,'

Cara narrowed her piercing blue eyes and nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Taking the lead, Richard crept closer to the group's camp, straightening up as he went, keeping the Sword of Truth loose in its scabbard just in case.

He was right on the edge of the clearing when the woman spotted him.

Quick as lightning she had a dagger in her hand and placed herself in front of the two children, yelling 'Hodor!'

The big man lunged to his feet, 'Hodor, hodor!'

'Hey, it's okay!' Richard told them, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender. 'We're not here to hurt you!'

Hoping that Cara was still behind him, he took a cautious step forward into the ring of firelight. His foot had barely touched the ground when a savage barking burst out of the trees to his right. A grey blur flashed in front of him. His hand grazed the pommel of his sword as he was pushed to the ground by a freakishly huge wolf.

'Richard!' Cara cried.

'Don't move!' The other woman ordered her; clearly Cara had just tried to whip out her agiels.

Richard was frozen. The large wolf standing on his chest had its snarling jaws inches from his face. He knew enough about wild animals to know that, in such an instance, it was pointless to fight it off. So instead he attempted to show it that he meant no harm by remaining perfectly still.

'Who are you? What are you doing here? Tell me truthfully or that direwolf will rip your friend's throat out.' Richard had never heard of a direwolf before.

'We're just travellers,' Cara said, 'we heard your voices and came to check whether you were enemies,'

'And are we?' The woman asked cautiously.

'No,'

'But you'd say that anyway,' Despite his precarious position, Richard resisted a smile – the woman reminded him a bit of Cara. 'Where are you travelling from?'

'We are from the Midlands, but we're not sure where we are now. Could you call your wolf off now?'

A young, quiet voice called 'Shaggy dog!' and the pressure on Richard's chest was removed. Richard let Cara help him up, surprised that it was the youngest of the children who had called off the wolf.

'Thank you,' he said, bowing his head towards the woman and the little boy. The wolf was still eyeing him from its spot by the fire.

Richard took in the scene, and for the first time really looked at each of the people there. You had the tall, lean woman with shaggy brown hair, who was still stood in a semi-defensive crouch as she eyed Richard and Cara coolly. Then there was the seven foot tall man with the brown beard and wide eyes. He had picked up a fallen branch as though to use it as a weapon.

Most interesting of all, Richard thought, were the two boys. One, clearly the younger, had long, messy hair and was staring at Richard with bright eyes. The other, had an almost red shade to his hair and an air of maturity that was well beyond his years. He was watching Richard and Cara warily, as though he had seen more than they knew and was changed because of it.

'Let them sit down Osha,' the boy said. Reluctantly, the woman nodded to Richard and Cara, allowing them to sit near the fire. 'I'm Bran, tell me your names and how you came to be here.'

* * *

_**As always, reviews are appreciated (no flames though, they suck). I'll hopefully get Kahlan's piece up sometime before Series 3 is on ;) Seriously, wayy before then I hope!**_

_**Big thanks to **_micheepeach _**and**_ Team Werwolf and Vampire _**for adding this story to your Favourite Stories!**_

_**More thanks to **_angelsoldada _**and** _thestairwell _**for adding this story to your Story Alerts!**_

_**And again, thanks to **_thestairwell_** for reviewing this story! **_

_**It really means a lot to me guys, thank you!**_

_**LittleGuitar94**_


End file.
